


12滑补完个人无法填满的脑洞

by fallingmoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Something between Episode 11 and 12
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmoon/pseuds/fallingmoon





	12滑补完个人无法填满的脑洞

第一次发现，原来男人流泪也可以是那么美的。

胜生勇利这么想着。手已经率先撩起维克托右侧的刘海，双眼迳自沉浸在一汪碧色的大海里。  
“勇利，你在做什么？”略带鼻音的熟悉嗓音响起。  
“原来维克托也会哭啊！”  
啪！一把拍开勇利的手，维克托努力保持声音平稳“我是在生气！”  
“明明是你说好大家一起努力到大奖赛完毕的啊~”  
“自己引退却要我继续比赛，真亏你说得出口啊！勇利！”

看着扑上来抓着自己双肩的维克托，一滴泪珠打在勇利脸上，无来由地心悸，一时反应不过来。

“......“  
“你说话啊！明明比我年轻的，真让我情何以堪！”  
“维克.....唔...”  
未竟的名字，被温热的唇吞噬，舌尖侵入，辗转吸吮透着迫切。勇利大脑当机中。

被一轮攻城掠地，勇利自口中略咸的味道回魂，开始扭头挣扎。  
“哈...哈哈..维恰...停..唔...”  
双手拽过雪白浴袍的领子，柔软的身体终于挣脱滚到大床另一侧。  
维克托静静看着勇利。半饷直起身子走向浴室。  
片刻之后，水流声响起。

勇利小呆了一会儿，把散落在床角落的眼睛折好放在床旁的小机上，蒙头大睡。只是翻来覆去，眼前都是维克托仿佛珍珠般的泪珠。

朦胧之间，好像维克托出去了。

\------------------------------------------------------------

翌日早晨，不意外地勇利顶起一双熊猫眼，看了眼隔壁空虚的床铺，无力感让原定练习的行程胎死腹中。  
“维克托啊~~~”喃喃自语的勇利，不知该如何形容此刻的心情。难以置信的混合着酸酸涩涩小小开心的感觉。身为男人，虽然经验不足，可是昨晚那个充满情欲味道的吻，还是不同的。  
“唉！”勇利抱头呻吟“莫非维克托也喜欢我？！”

梳洗完毕的勇利，倒在床上纠结着。

维克托是又跑去跟克里斯喝酒去了吗？还是见朋友去了？怎么说他也是的老手我没必要担心他啊! 但他昨晚情绪好像很激动，那种亲吻该是情人间的接触吧？还是说他只是不满意就"啃"上来？  
勇利的混乱持续。看向床尾还没拆包的那些血拼战利品。  
“啊~ 坚果！" 速度更衣披上外套，勇利来到酒店大堂。跟客服一阵比手划脚之后拿着写上西班牙语的地址直奔昨天去过的集市。迫不急待地买了三大包后，沿着昨晚走过的巷弄行来。

同样的店面，相似的人潮，热闹的灯火，充斥着圣诞和新年的氛围，却只感到清冷。是否大奖赛过后，当维克托离去，以后都会是这个样子呢？！找到一张空置的长椅坐下，细雪微微散落，  
一小团湿印落在坚果的纸袋上，勇利眼前又凝聚起维克托的泪珠。笨蛋！维克托！我也不想就这么结束啊！可是...

勇利返回酒店时已错过饭点，但维克托还没有回来。顾及明天的赛事，勇利叫来房间服务的吃食。手机震动了起来，是维克托。  
“勇利!你现在在哪里？怎么整个下午都不听电话?"  
“啊！好像变震动模式，没感觉到，抱歉！"  
"啊? 我还以为你在生气..."  
"生哪门子的气啊？你身为我教练，这么着在赛前'出走'好么？" 难得地勇利打断维克托，声音也拔高了少许。  
"嗯!抱歉！碰到老朋友喝了几杯。我说，勇利！也许我明天会直接到赛场，你自己可以先过去。"  
"...好!" 心有些空落落，话筒对面的静默，不安袭来。  
"嗯！勇利也早些睡，别练过头了，晚安！"  
"晚安！" 勇利直接挂了电话。“混蛋！你没看到我的不安吗？！还跑去跟别人喝酒!"勇利内心的小魔鬼咬牙切齿中。

巴塞隆拿 花式滑冰大獎賽总决赛 男子自由滑 当天 

勇利一早醒来，拍了拍还有些昏沉的脑袋，唉！真睡得不踏实啊！起身正准备下床 "啊~~~~" 已经跌进一个温暖又熟悉的怀抱里。  
"维...维克托!维克托!你什么时候回来的？"  
"勇利啊！勇利小猪猪嫌弃我了啦~ 呜~~~" 顾不得被禁锢的颈脖，勇利看着眼前被放大的泛着泪光脸颊发红的俊颜，自己的脸也热了起来。  
伴随一股酒气，柔软的发丝在肩颈窝之间磨蹭，闷闷的声音 "勇利小猪猪现在变成王子了，他不要我了啦~~~呜呜~~呜~~~”  
"咦？吓？啊？这是说哪样？！" 感觉到手臂更用力地缠紧自己，赤裸白皙的肌肤暴露在空气下，勇利挣扎着扭动身体，把被子拉回来覆上这个失控的醉鬼。  
"勇利，你怎么不说话？不要不理我啦！不要引退啦！呜~~呜~~~ 勇利..."  
"唉！我说维克托啊！你到底喝了多少啊？！"  
"勇利，勇利炸猪排，我爱你呦！"  
"勇利，温泉，我们去泡吧！"  
"勇利小猪猪，你不想再跟我一起了吗？" "勇利，勇利..." 在肩颈窝磨蹭作乱的脑袋让勇利想起马卡钦。  
"这怎么可能？！" 勇利对这个从没见过的耍赖的维克托喃喃说道 "不要离开伴我身边，我多么想跟你这么说!但是...克里斯是对的，你...是大家的，独占你会成为我的罪过！"

抽出一只被压着的手臂抚上光滑无一丝赘肉的腰身，纵使隔着睡衣布料仍然灼人的温度，勇利还是无法理解裸睡这种习惯。一丝不挂的晚上踢被子不是很容易受凉吗？！

呃！现在可不是想这个的时候，手稍微用力地掐住维克托的腰肉 "维恰给我醒来，你很重呐!"  
"痛...啊！勇利，你醒了？"  
"你个醉鬼！虽然我有说维克托你不用摆教练脸，可你这样子害我晚上都没信心了。"  
"没的事，我没喝醉，我很清醒，来，我们先来个4F..."

勇利很想翻白眼，这是床好吧！这是酒店房间好吧！这是选手们休整的酒店里好吧！重点是，这里不是冰场！  
"你个醉鬼！给我清醒清醒!!! " 勇利一个使劲儿，翻身下床。

随着浴室门被不温柔地关上，倒在床上的维克托转过脸来，右手拂去过长的刘海，看向手指金璨璨的戒指 "勇利啊！那可是以前呐！小猪猪是我的，就算变成王子，也还是我的，无用置疑！"

勇利梳洗完毕看见维克托还在床上睡着并没有醒过来的样子，想着还是让他自个儿等酒醒好了，反正晚上才比赛还有时间。不过自己得趁这时间去练练踩踩冰面，毕竟昨天就没去。  
想想还是给维克托留了个纸条儿，便提起背囊往冰场去。

维克托确定勇利走了一会儿，才慵懒地坐起。取过浴袍优雅地穿好才瞥向桌上的留言。  
"维克托，我去赛场练一下。坚果你带上，这次别又搞丢了！至于引退，等比赛完了再说吧！"  
"咦？勇利昨天是...去买坚果了啊！" "还真是我家的小笨猪呐！嗯！看来有些转机呢！" 躺在桌子下的三大袋坚果并没有收获主人的关爱，维克托嘴角轻扬进了浴室。

\------------------------------------------------------------

维克托是卡在午饭前一节的练习到达冰场的。他相信现在的勇利，尤其是敢明确说出要引退的勇利，不会重蹈中国站前的焦虑。只是身为教练和对自己所有物的重视，偷一天懒惩罚一下那只小笨猪也算是自己的极限了。

看勇利清脆地落冰一个3A，开始接续步间的滑行 "勇利，停下来，该吃饭了。" 维克托喊向勇利。  
"哟！维克托教练，你可来得真'早'啊！" "勇利都练好一阵子了..." 克里斯过来跟维克托打招呼。  
"怎么？被我家勇利吓着了？"  
"切！进步是不小，不过呢...那边那只小猫更吓人吧！" 克里斯朝正在跟教练争论的尤里.普利謝茨基努了努嘴。  
"哦~~~~"拖长的尾音，隐含一丝笑意 "的确让人期待呢，今晚！"  
"老实说，你下个赛季会回来的吧？！"  
"无可奉告哟，克里斯。"  
"穿着西装站在场边可并不适合你啊，维克托！"克里斯泄气地说道。  
一边迎向勇利，一边向克里斯提出邀请 "我带勇利去吃意大利面，你来不？"  
虚晃右手的金色流光真是特别刺眼啊！克里斯心里诅咒。"不了，我有约人了。"  
"勇利,我们去吃意大利面吧！"  
"好！不是生的就行。" 勇利一边给冰刃戴上护套一边回答。"刚才你跟克里斯聊什么呢？看起来很开心的样子。”  
"呵呵！他说你比去年瘦了很多，如果明晚的宴会你再要斗舞..."  
"停！停!换话题别说这个啦！" 勇利连忙打断维克托。

\----------------------------------------------

"刚才练习的感觉如何？"  
"落冰时感觉有点儿咬冰，其他没什么问题。"  
"冰鞋拿来我看看。" 把勇利的冰鞋上下左右地检查了一下 "你刚才时右脚起跳的吧?"  
"是啊！怎么了?"   
"你看，左脚冰鞋这边有个小裂口。这样你左脚着冰时受压会有小偏移，所以会觉得鞋刃咬冰。"维克托指着冰鞋内部一个不明显得位置说道。  
"晚上穿后备冰鞋上场吧！"  
"嗯!"

由于冰鞋的变故，维克托跟勇利只在酒店匆匆用过午膳就又回到了滑冰场。勇利换上后备冰鞋滑了几步，维克托立马叫停。"你这双鞋鞋不太合脚吧！"  
勇利尴尬回道： "这是去年比赛穿的啦！" 维克托抚额。"你别跟我说这个赛季你都没有订制新鞋吧？！日本的滑联，赞助商都干什么的呀！"  
勇利小小声 "你没来之前我都有打算引退，又丢失了所又出赛权，还跟教练解了约，就没张罗这事儿啦！后来...后来就忘记了啦..."  
"跟我来！" "去哪里啊，维克托... 几十分钟后，被维克托拽回酒店房间的勇利还对着手上崭新的冰鞋发呆。  
"勇利别发呆了，穿上去看看有没有什么问题。"维克托无奈地揉揉勇利的头发催促。小猪惊喜得发呆也很可爱呢！

 

"维克托,很合脚呢！"穿上鞋走了几步的勇利赞叹。  
"是吧！怎么也是我俄罗斯一流手艺打造出来的，这个我可是很自信哟！"  
"Vikturri? 这是？" 看向冰鞋后跟内侧的装饰金属片上面的刻字，勇利望向维克托。  
"你多念几次看看..." 维克托淡笑不语。  
"Viktuuri，Viktuuri，Vic...Victor...Victory? Victory!"  
"Bingo! 也就是你名字的首尾二字‘胜利’啊，勇利！"

 

"谢谢，谢谢你，维克托！"   
"Stop!勇利！" "说！我是谁？" 眼看勇利激动到快哭了，维克托连忙打住他。  
"你是维克托，也是我的教练啊！" "对!还有更重要的，我是勇利的维克托，这个绝对不能忘记！" 维克托扬起右手，戒指金色的光芒直接反射在勇利眼底。  
"走吧！时间剩下不多了，咱们得去赛场了。合音乐的时候更得注意，最多试一两下3周跳吧! 接续步的转折..."

 

勇利拉着旅行箱跟维克托并肩走着 "维克托是什么时候订造的冰鞋啊？"  
"不就是俄罗斯站的时候嘛！你比完短节目的时候我托人把我的冰鞋拿去修整..."  
"啊！那时就已经考虑到修整了呢！维克托，你啊！果然还是回归赛场比较好吧！"

 

"勇利..." 看着率先走进冰场的身影，维克托有一下失神。这时传来西班牙花滑评述员史蒂芬·蘭比爾的电视直播问候。

\------------------------------------------------------------

(接12滑动滑剧情尾声)

随着約翰·雅克·勒魯伊(JJ)得到铜牌，尤里·普利謝茨基夺冠，胜生勇利以总分0.12些微落差得到银牌。

"好想亲吻勇利的金牌啊~~~" 面对维克托的进逼，腼腆的勇利小天使终于反攻，啊！不对，是豁出去啦！  
"维克托,跟我一起再继续一年竞技人生吧！我一定要拿到金牌！！！"  
"太好了！勇利！一边继续当(你的)教练一边回归赛场，能不能恢复之前的水准，我也很不安啊！"

"世锦赛你不拿个五连冠，那可不划算啊！"


End file.
